


Five Dangers of the Veil [ART]

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Fanart, Gen, Injury, Kevin is chilling in the Veil, Post-Episode: s09e14 Captives, The Veil, abstract art, angel trueform, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gates of heaven have sealed souls into the veil. No one is dying properly. Not humans, not demons, not angels. When Kevin can stick around with his mom, things seem to be almost normal. But when Kevin slips behind the veil, he finds darkness, violence, and nightmares... and maybe something even worse than that.</p><p>Prompt for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/pseuds/Balder12">balder12</a>'s fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3239093">Five Dangers of the Veil</a>. A part of the 2014 Supernatural Reversebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dangers of the Veil [ART]

  
  
Inspired by [this cover](http://contourmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/fourcolorfear-cover.jpg), a comics panel by [Reed Crandall & George Peppe](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/101894010292201912/)

  
  
The original prompt image, "Little a Candle in this Dark, Dark World"  
  
  
  
  
An angel in the Veil  
  
  
  
  
The Executioner (Kevin & Gadreel)  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was such an amazing chance to work with balder12, who was one of the very first writers I fell in love with in the Supernatural fandom. I geeked out, tried not to make it awkward, and generally had a blast working with the surreal, horror-tinged world created in the Veil. This year's SPN Reverse BigBang has been a completely new experience, and one that I'm glad to have shared with an author I've fangirled over. Thank you so much for your hard work, my friend! <3 
> 
> And now, if you haven't done it already, run don't walk to read [Five Dangers of the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239093).


End file.
